


【灿俊】雨と飴

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【灿俊】雨と飴

“喂，李东赫。”  
李东赫一边揉着眼睛一边转过头去，房间里昏暗一片，他眨眨眼，大致看清同样刚睡醒的黄仁俊顶着乱糟糟的头发戴着眼镜的样子，怀里还抱着一堆东西。  
“干嘛？”  
几件衣服裤子就这么从黄仁俊怀里扔到他胸口，“下暴雨了，衣服收好。”  
他抱着胸前带着凉气的衣服，竖起耳朵听了听。哦，外头是在下大雨，沙沙的响声吵得很。  
靠在门口的人已经转身走了，他闭起眼把自己在床上摊开，感觉到胃内空空，小肚子快要贴到背，饿得发痛。  
反正也醒了。  
忍受着长时间睡眠后的头晕腰痛从床上坐起来，呆滞地看了两分钟一团黑的地面，等到脑袋清醒过来，才撑着床边下了床，光脚踩在木地板上，在寂静的空间里踩出“嘎吱”的一声响。  
随便扒拉着睡成鸟窝的脑袋摇摇晃晃地往外走，在下午三点打断他的正常睡眠的人正背对着他，屈起腿窝在特意搬到阳台门前的扶手椅里，安安静静地看着外面灰蒙蒙的天和细密的雨幕。  
倚着门静静地看了会，李东赫走到厨房，先开了烧水壶再给自己倒了杯水，一口气喝完之后又接了一杯，眯着眼站着等水烧热兑成温水，趿拉着拖鞋走到那把椅子旁边，递给椅子里的人。  
“谢了。”  
他看着黄仁俊看也不看地伸手来接，捏着杯子上半部分往黄仁俊手里凑了凑，感觉到杯子的重量被托住才松开手。  
黄仁俊就盘着腿窝在椅子里，双手捧着水杯一口一口慢慢地喝。盘起来的腿上，直到被上衣下摆勉强盖住的大腿根处也没有任何衣物的影子，就这么大大方方地敞开着。  
他舔了下发干的嘴唇，看看周围，转过头往前跨一步整个人扑进沙发里头，沙发发出的闷响把黄仁俊招回头来，“你怎么哪哪都能睡。”  
“我又没从午夜十二点睡到下午三点。”李东赫脸趴在沙发里头瓮声瓮气地应，翻了个身想了想，又转了个个把脑袋凑到离黄仁俊近的一边，枕着沙发扶手肚皮朝天，“好困。”  
黄仁俊伸手过来揉揉他的头发，又用手掌盖住他的眼睛，“再睡会。”  
他迷迷糊糊地在温暖的手掌下睡着了。

又醒过来时，黄仁俊坐在沙发另一头，因为把一半的地盘让给了他伸出去的腿，只能紧着剩下的一点边缘坐，小半边屁股挤着他的小腿。他低下头，看见人已经穿上了短裤。  
他侧过身屈起腿，扯了扯黄仁俊给盖上的薄毯子，黄仁俊看着手机自然地向后挪，靠上沙发靠背，空出来大腿给李东赫伸出来腿搁上去。  
沙发太小，一半只够给他躺上半身，下半身连大腿到小腿都压在黄仁俊身上，没一会就把人压得直哼哼，伸手把他的腿推开，“好重，别压我。”  
李东赫顺势撑着沙发坐起来，屁股一抬干脆坐到黄仁俊腿上，在纤细的大腿上坐着还扭两下，双手按着黄仁俊的肩，装出来一脸气愤地质问道：“我压你身上的时候你怎么不嫌重？”  
看着黄仁俊脸上不停变换的复杂脸色，他心里是笑个不停，脸上还要装作若无其事，突然后颈被人一把捏住用力压下去，戴着眼镜眼神也装起狠来的人顶着他的额头盯着他的眼睛，“因为我喜欢。”  
他的笑从心里跑到脸上来。  
他先亲吻的是被刘海乱糟糟盖着的额头，绕过眼镜亲一下鼻尖，在两边脸颊肉上响亮地“啾”一下，看着人眯着眼马上就要不耐烦的样子，才翘着嘴角闭上眼，嘟起嘴亲到早就准备好的嘴唇上去。  
接吻不是黄仁俊的强项，所以他总是一边把人亲得头脑发晕气喘吁吁，一边趁机捏着肉乎乎的屁股享受手感。这回坐着摸不到，他索性把手伸进黄仁俊短裤里，上面低着头勾着人舌头，下面抓着黄仁俊的手拢着两根阴茎握在一起撸动。对方意料之内的没多久就挣扎着要推开他，最后又被他结结实实地嘬一口才得以呼吸新鲜空气，嘴唇红红的脸也红红的，抬起手背蹭掉嘴角的口水的时候还用没聚起焦的眼神瞪他一眼。  
他倒是赢得得意，抓过黄仁俊擦口水的手亲一下，溜下沙发站着就把短裤和内裤一起脱了，躺到地上拍拍肚皮，“来吧。”  
他躺着从下往上看黄仁俊，看着人从沙发上站起来，双手抓着裤子弯下腰，抬起脚从裤子里抽出腿来，光着腿走到他脑袋边上，转过身，一步跨过去，在他头顶上打开腿，上衣下摆里头的风光毫无保留地给他看得清清楚楚，他感觉身上燥热起来。  
“看够没？”头顶上突然传来嗤笑声，他抬眼撞见黄仁俊正转过头来看他，斜着眼得意的样子像只狡猾的狐狸，“可别看得流鼻血。”  
上面流不流不知道，下面就快流出来了。他看着狐狸在头顶上慢慢矮下身来，跪在他身上，他的阴茎被含进温暖潮湿的口腔里，于是他也张开嘴，把多余的话和黄仁俊的阴茎一并含进嘴里。  
刚把顶端含进嘴里时，身上的人还没什么反应，他握着黄仁俊的大腿根打开，抬高头让阴茎进得更深，再含着半勃的东西吸吮，嘴里的东西便明显又涨硬了些，被握着的大腿也打起颤来。他把阴茎吐了出来，又伸出舌头从顶端舔到根部，刻意在会阴停留一下，又压着黄仁俊的大腿往下，刚想掰开屁股肉看看等下要吃下自己的地方，立刻遭到了美妙的报复。他的阴茎被黄仁俊卖力地讨好着，先是被尽可能地含深进去，温热紧窄的口腔在吞吐时来回挤压着阴茎。  
他配合着黄仁俊晃动腰，享受之余捏了把眼前的屁股，伸长手从旁边桌子底下摸出来一管润滑，毫不犹豫地打开来，挤了一大把在黄仁俊屁股上。  
突然被在屁股上挤了一堆润滑剂的人冷得哆嗦了一下，随后李东赫用手抹开润滑揉着穴口时，手下的屁股就开始极不情愿地躲开他的手，你逃我追之间，李东赫扬手在屁股上狠狠打了一下。  
“呀李东赫！”刚刚还用舌头舔着他的阴茎的人，现在扭过头瞪着他，手里还握着他依然硬着的东西。  
“现在扩张好了你等下不也舒服吗？”李东赫慢条斯理地应对气头上的人，一只手指已经试着插进去了一节，在柔软的内里摸索着，又示好地用嘴照顾照顾黄仁俊被冷落的阴茎，“忍忍嘛。”  
气鼓鼓的人又回过头去，对着李东赫的东西开始消极怠工，舔舔两下就用手撸几下，李东赫也不去管了，手指塞进去两根后就在里面找敏感点，到了位置时故意用力按了一下，内里立刻紧紧绞住手指，跪趴着的人几乎撑不住身体趴到他身上，阴茎吐出来的精液滴滴答答落在李东赫脖子和下巴上。  
李东赫撑着黄仁俊的大腿让人翻个身躺旁边去，自己从地上坐起来，跪坐到黄仁俊面前掰开腿就打算插进去，被连忙弓起腰的人紧急喊停，“我躺地上背要痛死了！”  
“不会的，等下你就不觉得痛只觉得爽了。”同样急着想操进去的人嘴里忽悠着，手上掰开腿熟门熟路地挤进湿淋淋一片的穴里，舒服得喟叹一声，对准要害发力顶弄，“舒服吧？”  
“操，李东赫你、啊！哈啊……”很快被带着进入状态的人索性毫不掩饰地叫出声来，脸上的表情痛苦和欢愉交织在一起，嘴里边骂边叫，李东赫抓着两条细细的腿圈在腰上，一边顶一边俯身下去亲黄仁俊，“你也不怕邻居听见。”  
黄仁俊被顶得说不出完整的话，李东赫就压着那张嘴又啃又吸，突然被扯着头发痛得不得不停下动作，有了喘息机会的人盯着他一字一顿地讲，“抱·我·起·来。”  
行行行，再不抱等下痛的可能就不是头皮了。李东赫退一步把人抱到腿上，屁股下坐着地板，大腿上坐着黄仁俊的屁股，上下都硌得慌，只能从黄仁俊紧紧夹着自己的屁股里打起点精神。  
刚刚还一副“你死定了”的模样的人，坐在他的腿上伸手抱住他的脖子，勾勾嘴角说现在给你点奖励。  
他还没来得及回敬说你给我在你屁股里射了这发就谢天谢地了，黄仁俊就自己掰开屁股，对着他的阴茎坐了下去。他感觉着阴茎被一点点塞进去，不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
得到了黄仁俊的主动，李东赫就用双手撑着地向后仰，伸直了腿给黄仁俊发挥的空间，最后索性躺到地上，看黄仁俊自己奋力地在身上起起落落。  
起初黄仁俊还能尽数地吐出吞进，越到了后面越发体力不支，勉强撑了一阵，坐在李东赫身上借着阴茎顶着敏感点，靠着最高效的方法在自己一个人被操到高潮后，便靠着沙发一屁股坐到地上，对着李东赫抱着自己的双腿掰开来，“来啊。”  
“好狡猾。”李东赫嘴里嘀咕着，掐着腿弯再一次插进穴里，不管不顾地在屁股里大开大合地抽送，把人操得叫变了调也不管地埋头狠干，最后抱着屁股把自己全都塞进去，把精液全都射进深处，抽出来时带着精液顺着屁股流到地板上，哪里都被搞得脏兮兮的。

—END—


End file.
